Truth or Dare
by littlemagicme
Summary: Story that slowly deteriorates into smut. Mostly Sleeping Warrior, but also heavy Swan Queen and Red Beauty. Reviews please!
1. the party

It was about seven o'clock Saturday evening when Aurora and Mulan walked up to the front door of Regina's house. They could hear the music coming from inside as they rang the doorbell. It was answered by the hostess. "Hello Aurora. Mulan," the mayor greeted the two girls with a smile. Emma came up behind Regina, wrapping her arm around her fiancée's waist and beaming at Mulan and Aurora. "Hey guys! Come on in."

They all walked into the living room where most of the other guests were. The furniture had all been pushed aside to make room for a dance floor. In the adjacent kitchen, there was food, coolers full of beer and soda, and a small table with an assortment of other booze. There was probably about twenty other people at the party, most of whom Aurora and Mulan didn't know.

Emma and Regina were pulled into a group of people, so the other two girls went to get themselves some drinks. Mulan reached into a cooler, grabbed two beers, and handed one to Aurora. They stood there drinking and chatting until Snow and Charming came in.

"Aurora!" Snow yelled, so she was heard over the music. She engulfed the younger girl in a warm embrace. Mulan and Charming nodded greeting to each other, before the warrior was also hugged by Snow. Pulling back to stand next to her husband, Snow asked, "So, how have you two been settling into your new apartment?"

Mulan laughed as Aurora stepped closer to her and answered, "It's great! We finally finished decorating and the extra space is nice." Mulan and Aurora had been unable to save Philip, but had developed feelings for each other. They began dating while they were still in the Enchanted Forrest. The two had come to Storybrooke about a month prior and had had a room at Granny's until just last week. Over all, the princess and warrior had been together for eight months.

"Oh, Mulan, how is working with Belle at the library?" Charming asked.

Mulan shrugged. "It's not bad. I'm lucky she gave me the job. I don't enjoy it as much as she does, but I don't think anyone could. She mostly just has me move stuff and lift boxes. It's nice working with her again and catching up though."

Snow chuckled. "And, Aurora, is everything going well as Archie's receptionist?"

Nodding, Aurora answered, "Yeah, he is a great boss. Thanks again for putting in a good word for me."

Putting her hand on Aurora's arm in a friendly gesture, Snow responded, "Any time! You and Mulan helped Emma and I get home. It was the least I could do."

The four of them continued talking for a while until Snow and Charming had to leave to pick up Henry from his friend's house at eight. After they left, Mulan and Aurora both had another drink. Then they moved into the living room to join the crowd on the small dance floor. Aurora had her arms around Mulan's neck as Mulan held her by the waist. They were dancing and joking together when Mulan happened to look past Aurora. The warrior then burst into laughter, putting her head on Aurora's shoulder to try to hide it. Aurora looked at the top of her girlfriend's head and asked, "What's so funny?"

When Mulan regained control over herself, she picked her head back up to explain. "Ruby was dancing with Hook. He got a little to handsy for her liking and she slapped the shit out of him. She walked away leaving him with the most hurt and abandoned look on his face. Now she's dancing with Leroy."

Aurora began laughing too when something behind Mulan caught her attention. "Hey, did Belle and Rumple break up again?"

Mulan nodded. "Yeah, and I don't think they are going to be getting back together. It happened about a week ago and he hasn't tried to win her back. He is usually in the library the next day apologizing. She seems happier without him too. Why?"

"She is over there dancing with Anton and I haven't seen Rumple around," Aurora answered. With that, the two girls' attention went back to their own dancing.

When they got tired, they wondered into the dining room. They were greeted by the sight of a few drinking games going on. Emma and Regina were playing beer pong on the dining room table with two of the other dwarves. In the other corner, there was a game of Bull going on. The dwarves were soon beaten and stumbled away disheartened. Emma called over to Mulan and Aurora, "Hey, you two want a game? Bet you can't beat us!"

Mulan's competitive side kicked in. She turned to her princess. "Come on, we can take them."

Aurora looked at the table a little unsure. "I don't know. How do you play this again?"

"You throw the ball into the cups across the table. If you get it in, the other people have to drink what is in the cup."

Aurora nodded and agreed to play. It turned out that Aurora had some talent for the game. She managed to get the ball in the cups almost every time, but Emma and Regina had experience on their side, leading them to victory.

Mulan and Aurora spent the rest of the party moving between talking with friends, drinking, dancing, and making out in darkened corners. Finally, around eleven, the guests began leaving until it was only Aurora, Mulan, Ruby, and Belle left with Regina and Emma. The six close friends sat around the living room doing shots. Suddenly, Emma slapped the floor. "I know what we should do! Let's have a game of Truth or Dare."

Regina shook her head at her fiancée, amused. "Isn't that rather juvenile?"

Ruby shrugged. "Who gives a damn? I'm in if everyone else is. We've all had enough drinks to loosen us up and play a stupid game like that. We are just drunk enough for it to be interesting."

Mulan tilted her head and asked, "Wait, what is this game?"

Belle piped in giggling, "You go around asking each other if they want a truth or dare. If they say truth, they have to answer a question, usually personal. If they want a dare, they have to complete a task, usually embarrassing." The unspoken words rang loud that it was an "anything goes" scenario. It could also get interesting very fast because they all had enough alcohol running through their systems to remove most of their inhibitions.

"We can decide the 'victim' by rolling a die! There are six of us. It will be perfect." Emma cut in. The blonde got up to fine one.

Regina chuckled, "I guess this is going to happen. I'll play, Emma obviously wants to, and Ruby said she will too. What about you three?"

Ruby looked straight at Mulan and started making chicken noises. The warrior glared at the waitress for a moment. "Count me in."

Regina, Ruby, and Mulan then looked at Belle and Aurora. Regina smiled, "We can always stop if we decide it is going too far". The two glanced at each other before simultaneously nodding their agreement to play. Then, Emma came bounding back into the room. "I found one! We can start!"


	2. the game

The six of them were sitting on the floor in a circle. Emma went around assigning everyone numbers. Aurora was one, Mulan two, Emma three, Regina four, Ruby five, and Belle six. "Okay, so if your number gets rolled, you have to answer the question or complete the dare. Then you roll the die and give that person a question or dare," Emma explained.

"What if you roll your own number?" Aurora asked.

A huge grin spread across Emma's face. "Well usually the punishment is stripping… but we can just make it that you take a shot," she added when she saw Belle's eyes grow wider.

"And if someone is either unable or unwilling to answer a question or complete the task?" Belle asked quietly.

Ruby answered, "The game is over, or if the group agrees that it was unfair, the person will be given a new question or dare?"

Everyone agreed and Emma rolled the die. It landed on a two. "Okay, Mulan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," the warrior answered instantly.

Emma smirked, "Best sex you've ever had: with who and where?"

Mulan answered without even thinking about it. "It was my first time with Aurora when we were still in the Enchanted Forrest."

A blush crept across Aurora's face, but she scooted closer to Mulan to lean against her. There was a collective "Awww" as Mulan picked up the die and rolled a five. Mulan grinned at Ruby and asked, "So, Ruby, truth or dare?"

Ruby smiled, "Truth."

Mulan tilted her head to the side, thinking of a question. Finally, she came up with, "Do you have a preference for men or woman?" It was a known fact around town that Ruby was bisexual, but her last couple dates had been with men.

Ruby paused before answering, "Well, I guess I'm going to say I prefer women. My relationships with girls tend to last longer, and are more meaningful." She seemed content with her answer and rolled the die. It landed on a six.

"What will it be, Belle?"

The librarian blushed, "Truth, please."

Ruby seemed to have her question ready. "Have you ever been in a romantic relationship with another girl?"

Belle's blush only deepened. She answered quietly. "No, but I've always been rather curious about it."

She quickly snatched up the die and tossed it as if it had burned her. She rolled her own number. Ruby busted out laughing, "That's what you get for being so rushed about it!" Belle was handed a shot, which she downed quickly. She then rolled again, this time landing on Aurora's number, causing the princess to mumble a few swear words.

Belle blushed again, "I… ugh… do you…have… ummm… I don't know."

Regina glanced at her, "Need some help there?"

Belle nodded. Regina leaned over Ruby to whisper in Belle's ear. Belle's eyes widened. She swallowed hard before asking, "How far have you ever gotten with a man?"

Aurora sat up a little before answering, "Well the only man I ever had a relationship with was Philip. We got pretty far too. Once, when I was about fifteen, we were making out in my room. He started to strip, but when I saw his, well, his…"

"Dick?" Emma offered.

"Yeah, that. Well, I kind of freaked out and didn't want it anywhere near me. We agreed to pretend the incident never happened and went back to being sweethearts." Aurora looked up at Mulan with an almost apologetic look on her face, but the warrior seemed to be concentrated on something. Aurora inquired, "And what are you thinking about?"

Mulan was pulled out of her thoughts. "I just realized I'm the only one that has gone for women my entire life."

Aurora smiled and planted a quick kiss on her warrior's cheek. She picked up the die and rolled a four.

"Well, well, well, Regina, this will be fun. Pick your poison, truth or dare?" Aurora smirked.

Regina calmly leaned back on her hands and decided on truth.

The smirk still in place, Aurora asked, "What is the most embarrassing sexual thing you ever got caught doing?"

Regina smiled, "Is that the best you got? Well, back when Emma and I had first explained to her parents that we were dating, they thought we were still in the beginnings of it. You know, like holding hands, little pecks of kisses and stuff like that. In reality, we were fucking constantly."

"Get to the point, your Majesty." Emma cut in.

Regina shot the blonde a glare before continuing, "Anyway, I was expecting Emma to come to my office for a quick 'lunch break'. I heard someone coming down the hall, and since the receptionist hadn't informed that I had anyone coming, I assumed it was Emma. I unbuttoned my shirt about half way and lay on my desk seductively. When the door opened, it was Charming. He asked me what the hell I was doing. I was in shock and accidentally told him I was expecting Emma. He stared at me for a moment and then left. I never found out what he wanted."

Everyone was roaring with laughter except Emma, asked said, "Was that about a week after Henry's first birthday party two tears ago?"

Regina thought for a moment and then nodded. Emma's eyes widened. "I remember that day! When I came home, my parents made me sit through them telling Henry about STDs."

This brought about another round of laughter. Once they had all settled down a little, Regina rolled. It landed on a five. Before Regina could even ask, Ruby cut in, "Let's get this game going. Give me a dare!"

Regina smiled, "Suit yourself, why don't you take a walk down to the mailbox, without your shirt or bra."

Ruby winked at Regina, "With pleasure. It is almost midnight; there won't be anyone out there to see me."

Standing up, she removed her top. She paused for a moment before reaching behind herself to unclasp her red and black bra to reveal her full breasts. Then, Ruby spun on her heels and walked out the front door followed closely by Emma and Regina. Mulan, Belle, and Aurora lagged behind a bit, but all five of the other women went on the front porch to watch Ruby. The waitress strolled down the front walkway to the mailbox. To everyone's amazement, she stopped and stood there for a few seconds. She then turned and casually walked back up to the house.

Once everyone was back inside, Ruby put her shirt back on, but left her bra on the ground as everyone reclaimed their seats on the floor. When Emma noticed Ruby had covered up, she pouted, "Boobies?"

Regina leaned over and whispered to her fiancée, "I'm sure you will see plenty of boobies before the night is over."

Emma continued to pout, "Not the way my night is going. My number hasn't even been landed on yet and I'm the one who wanted to play in the first place."

Ruby rolled and looked at Emma, "Well then your luck has just changed. Truth or dare?"

Emma's face lit up. She practically yelled, "Give me a dare!"

Ruby thought for a moment before saying, "Flash your tits for ten seconds." The blonde smirked as she unbuttoned her light blue blouse. She stood up and, pushing the shirt back, pulled down her bra to give everyone a good view. Once the time had passed she pulled her bra back up and sat down. Leaving her shirt unbuttoned, she leaned over to collect the die, giving everyone a good view in the process. She rolled, landing on a six. "Okay, Belle, what would you like?"

"I guess I will try a dare," she said quietly.

Emma smiled, "Thata girl! I'll start you off easy, take off your bra and put it with Ruby's. It's looking lonely."

Belle reached in and pulled out the lacy white undergarment. She tossed it on top of Ruby's as her face began to color again. The die was rolled and landed on one.

"Aurora, your turn, again."

"I'll do a dare."

Belle looked around awkwardly for a moment before saying, "Umm, how about you just put your bra with the others."

Aurora seemed to shrink into the couch behind her. "Funny story, you guys are going to love it…" she started. Aurora took a deep breath before saying quickly, "I'm not wearing one."

Emma, Regina, Belle, and Ruby all looked at her slightly shocked. They had not expected that type of announcement from Aurora. Mulan just sat there smiling to herself having already known the fact. Emma regained her senses first, "Mulan, you are one lucky girl. Belle, you are going to have to come up with a different dare."

Belle thought a little harder. Finally, she ventured, "How about a one contestant wet t-shirt contest? Mulan can do the honors of dumping the water."

Aurora looked at Mulan who agreed to her assigned role. Emma went into the kitchen and came back with a very large cup of water. She handed it the Mulan. The warrior was getting ready to pour it when Regina cut in, "Wait! Do it outside so the water doesn't get everywhere."

Everyone got up and went back to out to the porch. Aurora stood facing the group with her back to the road. Mulan squared herself and tossed the contents of the glass at her girlfriend. Everyone's attention went to Aurora's chest. Her pale yellow shirt didn't become transparent, but was now much clingier. Everyone appreciated the sight of Aurora's nipples poking through the fabric for a moment before going back inside to continue the game.

Aurora rolled the die, which landed on Mulan's number. The warrior smiled at her love, "Dare me."

Without even thinking about it, Aurora commanded, "Shirt off, and leave it off."

As Mulan pulled her shirt over her head, she claimed, "You just want a full view of my abs."

Aurora winked, but said nothing. Mulan tossed her shirt over a chair, and leaned back comfortably so everyone could see her simple black bra and her toned abs. She glanced at Aurora, reached back to grab her shirt, and tossed it at the princess. It hit Aurora in the face. When she removed it she asked, "What the hell was that for?"

Shrugging, Mulan nonchalantly replied, "It looked like you were drooling a little." She shot Aurora a devious grin as everyone else laughed.

The warrior reached for the die, Emma cut in, "Wait, I have an idea, well actually, two. First, let's take a short break for the bathroom, drinks, and stuff. Second, when we come back, how bout we forget the truths and just make this a game of dares?"

Everyone agreed with little opposition, knowing that it was going to be that way with or without a formal agreement. Regina, Ruby, and Belle got up to get refreshments while Emma raced for a bathroom. Mulan and Aurora remained on the living room floor together. Aurora slid closer to Mulan and rested her head on a bare shoulder. "Well this game escalated quickly," the princess commented idly.

Mulan agreed and added, "You know how this is most likely going to turn out, right?"

"Yes," Aurora answered. "I'm willing to go as far as the others as long as you are."

Mulan glanced at Aurora, "Even if some of the dares lead to unfaithful thoughts?"

Aurora giggled, "I will always be yours."

Nodding, Mulan replied, "And I yours." The warrior pulled Aurora close for a moment, as if to affirm her statement. Then they got up to join the others for drinks.

When everyone was ready, the game resumed.


	3. the game part 2 (the smut)

Mulan sent the die rolling across the floor. It landed on a three. The warrior looked at the blonde, "Kiss Regina for thirty seconds with both of you keeping your hands behind your back."

"Evil!" Emma accused as both she and Regina clasped their hands behind their back. The blonde leaned in slowly, trying not to fall over. Emma had to be reminded twice to keep her hands behind her back before time was called. Once they separated, Regina looked around, "That was harder than I thought," and turning to Emma, "Roll the die, babe."

The die landed on Aurora's number. Emma looked around for a moment. "Wait one second!" The blonde ran into the kitchen and came back with a strawberry. "Mulan, open your mouth."

The warrior complied. Emma put the fruit in and had Mulan hold it in place with her teeth. "Okay Aurora, no hands, get the strawberry."

The princess leaned in and put her lips over Mulan's. Using her tongue, she scooped the berry into her own mouth and pulled back to prove her success. As consumed her prize, Aurora rolled to decide the next person.

The die landed and Belle's number. Aurora's head tilted to the side in thought. "Lose an article of clothing, your choice," the princess decided.

Belle stood and pulled off her stockings. Once she was seated, she rolled. It was Emma's turn again. Ruby exclaimed, laughing, "And Emma was complaining that her number wasn't getting landed on!"

Having gained confidence over the course of the game, Belle dared Emma to remove her shirt. The blonde made a bit of a show of it. Her hips swayed as she unbuttoned the bottom half of her shirt. Then she swung it around and tossed it behind her. The show earned Emma some applause. She sat down, but the outcome of her roll made her jump back up in excitement.

"Alright baby, you get to show some skin, but I get to do the honors!"

Regina stood, rolling her eyes at Emma, and turned so the blonde could unzip the dress she was wearing. The mayor was left in a cheetah print bra and bright red panties. Ruby let out a whistle as hers and everyone else's eyes took in Regina's body. Still under everyone's gaze, she rolled Ruby's number.

"Ruby," she began, but the waitress was still mesmerized by the scantily clad form of the other woman. Regina tried again, "Ruby… Ruby!"

"What?"

I'm trying to give you your dare."

"Oh, sorry," Ruby said, blushing, "you're just really hot."

Regina put on an alluring smirk, "Thank you. For your dare, you will take off whatever clothes you see fit to go jump in the pool. The clothes you remove will stay off."

Ruby stood and shimmied out of her skinny jeans. She hesitated and then pulled her shirt off too. She winked at Emma, who was happy with the permanent reappearance of her tits. Ruby picked up the die and led the whole group to the backyard where the in ground pool was. She stood by the deepest part, looked back to make sure everyone was watching, and dove in. When she resurfaced, she swam to the edge and sent the die rolling across the patio.

"I can't see. What did it land on?" Ruby asked the others.

Aurora went around the deck chairs to find out. "It's a two!"

"Mulan, lose the pants and jump in!" Ruby said, happy for some company.

The warrior handed her pants to Aurora before diving in after Ruby. Regina sent Emma in to get some towels and Aurora followed her inside to put Mulan's pants with her shirt. By the time both women had returned to the patio, a splashing war had broken out in the pool. When Regina saw Emma had the towels, she jokingly called to Ruby and Mulan, "Okay, children, time to dry off now."

Aurora grabbed a towel from Emma while Ruby and Mulan pulled themselves out of the water. Emma tossed the towel she had to Ruby. Belle and Regina went inside, but Emma stayed back to tease Ruby about her swim. Mulan looked around confused. She asked Emma, "Didn't you give the one for me to Aurora?"

Before Emma could answer, Aurora came up behind Mulan and wrapped the towel around her. The princess whispered, "Let me help you with that" in Mulan's ear. She began to rub the water from the warrior's body. Emma stopped mid-sentence with her mouth slightly open. Ruby turned around to see what had caught the blonde's attention just in time to witness Aurora caressing Mulan's breasts through the towel and Mulan's bra.

"Okay you two, break it up. I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that later." Ruby cut in, "Emma, snap out of it."

Ruby collected the die from where it landed and herded the other three back inside. Mulan rolled, landing on a two. She rolled again as she consumed her drink. The die landed on a one. She turned to Aurora, "Time for you to take that skirt off."

Aurora stood and removed her skirt to reveal her lavender panties. She pulled her shirt down a little self consciously as she sat back down. It was Emma's turn next.

Emma smirked and antagonized Aurora. "Alright little princess, give me something dirty."

Aurora's head tilted to the side in thought. "Okay, give your girl a lap dance for a full song."

"It will be nice to be on the receiving end of that for a change," Regina commented. The music was turned up and Emma began to sway her hips in front of her girlfriend. The whistles coming from the others motivated Emma to show off her suggestive dance moves. She slowly made more and more contact until by the end of the song, Emma was simply humping, groping, and kissing Regina.

"The songs over, Emma," Mulan yelled, "and, dear gods, I thought Aurora was bad. Do you have any self-control?"

"Not really," Emma shot back, "And I know you all enjoyed watching. Plus what about five minutes ago on the patio?" Satisfied with the blush creeping up Mulan's face from both Emma's comment and Aurora's accusing stare, the blonde tossed the die. She looked at her roll, then at her victim. "Belle, you said you've never had a relationship with a girl, so it's safe to assume you've never kissed one, right?"

Belle nodded, bushing a little.

Emma smiled, "Well it's time to come out of that shell."

Belle swallowed hard before answering, "Who?"

"Oh, ummm…," the blonde was caught off guard by the question. "How about you roll for it?"

Belle tentatively picked up the die and rolled it around in her hand before casting it onto the floor. It landed on a five. Belle's and Emma's eyes darted to the waitress. Ruby looked back at the two of them. "Looks like it's my lucky night."

Belle licked her lips nervously, "How long?"

"15 seconds should do it."

"Come here," Ruby said softly, pulling Belle onto her lap. She ran her fingertips down Belle's cheek and behind her neck. Slowly, Ruby guided Belle's head forward. At first, their lips lightly brushed against each other. As Belle's hands found their way behind Ruby's head, the kiss deepened. By the time their 15 seconds was up, tongues were exploring the other's mouths. When they separated, Ruby was grinning wildly and Belle seemed to be in a daze.

All the librarian could say was, "Wow."

"I agree," Ruby chimed in, "come on, Belle, we got a game to continue."

Belle slid off of Ruby's lap and rolled the die again. It landed on Regina's number. Belle regarded the mayor for a moment. Then her eyes darted to Emma and back, "Regina, don't you think Emma has too much clothing on?"

The mayor smirked and looked at Emma, "Why, yes, I believe she does."

"Take care of it."

"With pleasure, Emma, stand up." The blonde did as she was asked. Regina went behind her and undid the clasp to her bra. Once it was discarded, Regina reached around the blonde's waist and unbuttoned her pants. In on fluid motion, Emma's pants and underwear were pushed to the ground.

Belle gasped, "I didn't mean all of it."

Emma stepped out of her clothes. "Well, you never said how much she needed to take off."

"She's right dear; you should have been more specific." Regina chimed in. She cut off a retort by rolling the die. "Mulan, stand in the middle and do twenty-five jumping jacks."

The warrior stood facing Emma. She quickly did five, and then paused to turn slightly to give Regina a full view. She continued going around the circle ending with Aurora. Everyone's eyes had been drawn to the bouncing breasts as they were put in view. Mulan sat back down and rolled.

"Ruby, how about you join Emma and strip. She looks out-of-place."

Ruby slid her remaining garment off and tossed it at Mulan for good measure, earning herself a glare from Aurora. Ruby quickly rolled and dared Belle to strip. Blushing, Belle stood and unzipped her skirt. She pulled it down, folded it, and put it to the side. Then, she slipped her panties off and laid them on top of the skirt. Finally, she pulled her sweater off to reveal everything. She sat back down, crossing her legs to try to cover up a little, and rolled.

"Regina, time for you to shed the underwear."

The mayor smiled. "Emma, would you care to help me?"

"Yes!" the blonde answered immediately. She positioned herself behind Regina. Emma unclasped the bra and pushed the straps down Regina's arms until it fell to the floor. Then, her hands glided down Regina's sided so she could push her underwear down. The contact made Regina throw her head back and moan slightly. When they sat back down, Regina rolled. The die landed propped against the leg of the lamp table between a one and a two.

"Well that's interesting. I propose they both get dares." Regina said with a sly smile.

No one objected. Aurora and Mulan looked at each other and shrugged. "What do you have for us?"

"Okay," Regina instructed, "stand back to back." Once the two were in position she continued. "You are going to attempt to get each other's clothes off. First one done gets to give the next dare. Ready? Go!"

Aurora's hands went back to fumble with Mulan's bra clasp as Mulan reached over and back to try to pull Aurora's yellow shirt over her head by the shoulders. Aurora succeeded first. The princess slid down Mulan's back so she was sitting on the floor, taking Mulan's panties with here. Her shirt had come off in the process. Mulan was left with it in her hand and wondering where Aurora went. Aurora lifted her arms and jabbed Mulan in the stomach with her fingers. Mulan stumbled back in surprise. She tripped on Aurora and fell down just managing to catch herself so she wouldn't crush her girlfriend's legs. Aurora laughed as she pulled Mulan's bra off. "I believe I just won."

Mulan smirked, "Not quite, check my ankles."

Still being straddled, Aurora laid back to detangle Mulan's ankles from her panties. After she finished removing the garment, she remained on her back, "Happy?"

"Not quite," Mulan answered. She pulled her legs in so she was kneeling over Aurora. She pushed Aurora's panties down and managed to get them off. "Much better." Mulan leaned forward so she was hovering over Aurora. She gave the princess a quick kiss on the forehead and moved to get up.

She was stopped by a hand on the back of her neck pulling her down. Their lips met for a kiss that quickly became heated. Mulan pulled back. "We are in the middle of a game, love."

"I think the others quit," Aurora said, looking up at Mulan with lust in her eyes. Mulan looked over her shoulder. Emma and Regina were grinding on each other vigorously. A little to her left, Ruby and Belle were kissing again. This time, they were also letting their hands wonder across each other. It was a strange contradiction to the other pair. Where Emma and Regina were sure of their movements and rough with each other, Ruby and Belle were gentle and exploring the other's body tentatively.

Turning back to Aurora, Mulan said, "I see, well, where were we?"

Aurora surged forward, crashing her lips against Mulan's. The warrior gently lowered Aurora back down to the floor. She pivoted on Aurora's lips so it was like one of them was upside-down. Mulan then began to crawl her way down over Aurora, stopping to trail kisses along the way. When she got to Aurora's breasts, she stopped and took one of the hard nipples into her mouth. As Mulan moved to give the opposite one equal treatment, she could feel Aurora massaging her breasts while kissing the valley between them. Eventually, Mulan began moving again, kissing her way down Aurora's abdomen. Mulan didn't stop again until she was hovering over the other girl's center. She paused to breathe in Aurora's sent. The warrior's breath hitched when she felt Aurora's tongue plunge into her center. Mulan followed suit and began by flicking her own tongue around Aurora's swollen clit. Aurora's hands found their way to Mulan's buttock. As Mulan's pleasure mounted, she began moaning in Aurora. The added vibrations caused the princess to topple over the edge, bucking her hips as she writhed in pleasure, her screams muffled by Mulan's body. Mulan soon climaxed in her own orgasm letting out some sighed profanities. Once she had regained some composure, Mulan rolled off of Aurora. The princess crawled her way into Mulan's arms.

On one side of them, Emma and Regina were still grinding against each other. Emma was sucking on Regina's pulse point while the mayor was raking her nails down Emma's back. Across from them, Belle's head was thrown back from the pleasure she was receiving from Ruby. The waitress's hands were holding Belle's knees, trying to control the bucking librarian.

Aurora rolled over in Mulan's arms, meeting her in a passionate kiss. Her hand crept its way down Mulan's side and slipped between her legs.

"Again?" Mulan asked, taken aback by Aurora's forwardness.

"Everyone else looks a little preoccupied. Plus, I've been craving you all night." Aurora answered with a seductive smile.

That was all the convincing Mulan needed before her hand found Aurora's entrance. They slowly fucked, never breaking eye contact. Their movements became more and more erratic until they came undone in each other's arms. Finally satisfied, Aurora curled into Mulan and shut her eyes. Mulan gently kissed the top of the princess' head before she too drifted off to sleep on Regina's floor.


End file.
